Hatter's Hope
by Ronnie Klapron
Summary: When Hatter watches Alice disappear before his eyes, he spends his time distraught in Mirana's castle. But one misfortune may lead to Hatter's happiness.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, or else I'd be the Hatter's girl! **

**I began this story where the movie ended, I 3 reviews, if I get reviews, ill keep going, if not, ill probably forget i even wrote it lol so REVIEWS ROCK! Enjoy ^.^**

**

* * *

** Alice watched as Absolem fluttered away from the mast of the ship. Her heart fluttered along with the beat of his wings. Since she had left Underland, she'd felt as though something were missing. She sighed and walked to her bunk alone, where she sat and began writing in her journey book.

Mirana swept through the halls of her castle, smiling at those she passed. She floated into the vast dining room, where it had become a disaster. The March Hare had thrown numerous items across the room, smashing them against pillars and walls, creating a large mess. She smiled and took her seat as Mallymkun threw a spoon at him.

"Good morning, my friends." She said softly, picking up a scone and swiping butter on it. Mally and Thackery returned the greeting between scuffles over a biscuit. Mirana looked across the table, were the Hatter sat quietly, staring at his teacup.

"Tarrant?" she inquired softly. He did not look up, but answered her with a nearly inaudible reply.

"Good morning, m'lady." His voice was so quiet… Mirana fretted over his distant looks and quiet ways a lot lately.

Tarrant was busy within his own mind, his thoughts tumbling and turning, spinning in circles and upside down. _Alice… _Alice disappearing in front of him was driving him madder than he had ever been and he couldn't seem to live with that.

"Stupid…" He muttered. Mirana watched him anxiously for the remainder of their tea. She pulled a small hand mirror from the folds of her dress, looked at it for a moment, and began fretting even more.

Alice tumbled off her chair, thrown backwards from her desk in her cabin. The ship had been rolling in the hurricane for days, and after months of traveling at sea, she still wasn't used to the rolling sea, especially the storms. Water leaked in beneath her door, and she hurried to plug it using a few of the towels she had left in her cupboard. Her head banged against the side of her bed and she cried out.

"Things wouldn't be this difficult in Underland…" she muttered, rubbing her head as she struggled to stand. She slowly made her way to the door as the ship bucked again. She pulled her door open, to the spray of ocean and rainwater hitting her in the face. Raising her arm to shield her face, she began to make her way down the corridor, sliding along the wall in an attempt to keep her balance.

She could just see the stairs leading to the upper deck when the ship rolled, turning the corridor on its side, Alice falling sideways and landing on wall across from her. She screamed as the corridor tipped forward, still on its side, and she went sliding head first toward the stairs. Throwing her hands up in front of her, she avoided smacking her skull against the bottom stair.

She looked up as a wall of water came crashing through the stairwell. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms as it crashed down on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I-...Nope, still don't own Hatter or Alice or anything else... DAMN.**

**Thanks AndieGibbs09 for reviewing i know i know you but i love you anyway! lol **

**Remember, Reviews make me Futterwacken with glee!  
**

**And without further ado, CHAPTER 2!  
**

* * *

Mirana gasped as she watched her little mirror in her room. She hurried down the hall to find Hatter. He would be upset to hear she had been watching Alice through her pocket mirror, but this was urgent, and only the Hatter could help. She only hoped he was Mad enough.

The freezing water slammed into Alice, pinning her to the wall of the corridor before flinging her around, tumbling her like a sugar cube in a cup of tea. _Tea… _she thought miserably, her mind flashing back to her tea parties with the Hatter and Mally. Her memory of the March Hare throwing a tea cup at her head for being late flashed through her mind and she instinctively ducked, a knee jerk reaction, just as a large board shot past her head.

She flailed, trying to right herself, and smacked against a full length mirror, floating past as the water rose to what was now the top of the corridor. She immediately grabbed onto it and held on, pulling herself up to the surface. She took a deep breath and held it as the water filled the corridor completely, and the mirror lazily began to float up the stairwell.

Tiredly, Alice kicked as hard as she could, forcing the mirror forward more quickly. She felt as though she were being squeezed by the dark water surrounding her, her lungs about ready to burst, for having not taken a breath in so long. She began to see spots behind her eyelids as she swam up, up, up… just as her mind began to go blank, she reached the surface and gasped for air, the rain pelting her in the face.

She pulled herself up on the mirror and lay there, wet, cold and miserable for hours.

The next morning, as the winds died down and the waves began to calm, Alice's mind went black, and she lost consciousness lying there on the mirror.

"WHY AREN'T WE HELPING HER?" Hatter screamed, grabbing the little mirror from Mirana frantically as Alice flailed in the dark water, attempting to right herself. Mirana looked at him sadly.

"The only way we could help her is through another mirror, for now all we can do is watch…" She said sadly, wishing there was something else they could do. They both sighed in relief when she grabbed onto something in the dark water and pulled herself up.

"Mirana, we MUST help her…" Hatter said quietly, his hand gently touching the face of the mirror.

Hatter and Mirana watched together throughout Alice's ordeal, and watched as the ship sank. The sun rose the next day for Alice, but not for her ship. Mirana held her breath as Alice began to move, and nearly rolled off the floating object.

In the mirror, Alice began to look around and sat up. She pulled her knees close to her and laid her head down on them, crying. Seeing this, a tear slid down Hatter's colorful cheek. Mirana put her arm around him. They watched until the sun rose high in the sky above Alice, whose face had begun to redden. Alice looked around again, and noticed something in the water, jumping off her makeshift raft, she swam towards it.

When she jumped off, the raft glinted and Hatter cried out, "What was that? It hurt my eyes!" He cried.

Mirana looked closer, and tilted the mirror a little, changing the view of the raft and Alice, causing Alice to disappear for a moment.

"No, turn it back I can't see her!" Hatter cried again, frantically trying to take the mirror from Mirana. Mirana held him at arms length as she looked closer.

"A mirror…" She said softly, then looked to Hatter grinning. "We've found a way to bring her back, Tarrant!"

Hatter stopped trying to snatch the mirror and stared, dumbfounded at the woman. "Have you gone mad as well?" He asked her. Mirana just laughed and shook her head.

"She's been floating on a mirror all night!" Mirana said happily. Hatter shook his head.

"Why are you so happy? We must save her somehow, and your little mirror is not big enough for my…for Alice." He said, interrupting his original wording. He'd almost called her "_my Alice" _in front of the queen! He smiled hesitantly at Mirana.

"Oh nonsense, Tarrant, we will have her back in no time, safe and sound!" She said, standing and going to a full length mirror by her bed. There, she placed her little mirror into a space above the larger mirror, where it clicked into place and fit perfectly.

The mirror seemed to flood, from the top down, with the picture that had been in the smaller mirror. Hatter watched intently as Alice came back into view, swimming back to her mirror. Mirana poured a blue liquid into a little funnel at the top of the mirror and smiled.

"That should do it." She said. Hatter glared at her.

"Do what? She's still there in that blasted water!" He said, his brogue accent appearing within his voice as he grew frantic again. Mirana held up her hand to silence him.

"Give it a moment, and watch." She said.

Alice had reached the mirror once again, and grabbed hold of the side. She heaved herself up and over, and disappeared.

"Where did she-" Hatter yelled, just as a body slammed into him. He was suddenly wet, lying there on the floor with a disheveled Alice in his arms. He breathed in her scent, mixed with the smell of the salty ocean water and smiled. His Alice was here and safe!

Alice blinked up at him. "What on earth am I doing here?" She asked.

Mirana floated closer and covered her with a blanket. "You are home, my dear." She said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dangit I STILL don't own nothin'!**

**AndieGibbs09: Darling sister of mine I Futterwacken almost as well as Hatter does. Ah the Hatter… *drool* … Erm… Yeah.**  
**The-Fabulous-Person: Thanks for reading love! Hope you enjoy it!**

**And thanks to all my Emilie Autumn muffin friends who are reading as well! I STILL think she would have been best for the music in the movie!**

**Now, onto the squee, the chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

Alice blinked up at Mirana, then back at Hatter. "Hatter?" She said, her dry throat causing her voice to crack. "I must be delusional… its so hot…" She said, her eyes fluttering.

Hatter looked up worriedly at Mirana, who called for Thackery, who brought water quickly. After giving her some water, Alice closed her eyes and said tiredly, "I wish I really was back in Wonderland…" Then she whimpered and lost consciousness once more, her teeth chattering nonstop.

Hatter shook her gently, but to no avail. "Mirana?" He said. Mirana motioned him toward the door, and led the way as he stood with a dreadfully pale Alice nestled against his chest. He carried her easily, as if she weighed less than nothing. He quickly followed Mirana's trailing skirts down the corridors of the White Castle.

Mirana took them to Hatter's wing of the castle, where he had been staying since Alice had vanished that dreadful day of death and deceit. She opened the door to an empty room, a few doors away from the Hatter's own room, and whisked her skirts through the doorway. Hatter followed and stood in the middle of the room for a moment.

"Are we going to let her sleep this way?" He asked Mirana, looking pointedly at her dirty face and torn, wet clothing. Mirana made a face, "No, perhaps we shouldn't." She said, and pulled a dainty little rope near the bed. Nearly immediately, four feminine-looking frogs hopped into the room, dressed in silver aprons and each sporting different objects. One carried a basket of bathing supplies, one carried a hot water bottle, and the last two carried a huge tub of hot water.

Mirana waved her hand towards Alice, and the frogs set to work. They lifted her arms and legs, all four of them helping each other to remove her dress. Hatter watched as they began, then his eyes widened and he turned away.

"M'lady, shall I wait outside?" He asked his queen. She nodded and folded her hands against her stomach.

"That would probably be best, Tarrant." She said quietly as the frogs lifted her and set her in the tub. Alice's teeth stopped chattering once she was immersed in the heated water. One frog held her head above water, while the others washed and scrubbed her hair and body. Once finished, they set her in the bed with the hot water bottle next to her and looked to Mirana, who dismissed them with a smile.

The frogs allowed Hatter to return to the room, and he smiled when he saw how clean and warm Alice was now. Mirana sat on the edge of the bed and patted Alice's hand.

"It seems she will be in need of clothing, Tarrant, would you be so kind?" Mirana asked. Hatter's eyes lit up at the prospect of creating beautiful things for Alice to wear every day, and nodded vigorously, "Of course, M'lady!" He cried, a little too loudly, catching himself and whispering, "Of course… fez…" Mirana chuckled and stood.

"Well then, I will be seeing you at supper?" Hatter nodded and she turned to leave.

"Mirana?" He said, using her given name. Mirana stopped, surprised at hearing him call her as such for the first time in years, and looked back at him.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously. Hatter was quiet for some time, irana worried he'd forgotten he'd said anything.

"Thank you for saving her." He said quietly. She smiled and left the room.

Alone, Hatter began measuring Alice, pulling a measuring tape from his coat lapel and writing down little notes and numbers on a tiny notepad in his pocket. When he was sure he had enough to make her a beautiful wardrobe, Hatter put his measuring tape away and looked down at her.

He knew she didn't think she was really here… What would she say when she woke up? Would she be angry? All these things ran through Hatter's already crowded mind. He reached down and ran his finger along Alice's jaw.

"You're safe now, Alice." He said, his accent thick. He tucked the blanket around her chin and sat down in the corner to await supper.

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope I didnt leave too much to be desired lol, next chapter may be up fairly soon i'm doing quite well with writing on this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't effing own Alice in Wonderland or any of its affiliate or stuffs!**

**AndieGibbs09 why oh WHY didn't they… sad…**

**Ngoc Chau I'm sorry! Finals were trying to drag me off and eat me!**

**I LOVE JACK ATLAS I always rate my stories M if there is any chance of any sort of hoohah going on in my stories, just so I have freeway with it. But this one will have rated M material in upcoming chapters.**

**And now for more, Chapter 4! (BEWARE: some questionable naughtiness!)**

* * *

Hatter sat through supper, his entire body twitching to go back upstairs, to Alice. He couldn't stand being away from her again, even if it was just a room in the castle. Mirana smiled up at him every now and again, encouraging him to eat.

"Dearest Tarrant, you must not starve yourself. Alice will need you at your best when you are making her clothing." She said softly, taking another dainty bit of her own food. Hatter nodded.

"Of course, m'lady…" He said, and ate a few more bites with a small amount of enthusiasm. _She was right_, he thought, _Alice will need me at my best_. He listened to the chatter of the others at the table. One of the courtiers was going on about her newest dress, and Bayard was asking his wife if she needed more supper.

Unable to take it any longer, Hatter excused himself and hurried back to Alice's room. He entered her room quietly, not wanting to wake her, and sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to hold her, touch her skin, kiss her… He shook his head, his bright orange hair flopping around gently. _Mustn't think of such things… _

He lay down quietly, on his side, watching her silently, hoping she'd wake up soon. His pants were much too tight, and he had an odd feeling in his stomach. A feeling he had never had before… Alice's eyes fluttered and his heart sped up. But she did not wake. He moved his face closer, inspecting her eyes, watching for them to open.

In her sleep, Alice caught the scent of him. She breathed deep and sighed. No, it couldn't be more than a dream, one she did not wish to wake from. A tear slid down her cheek and she whimpered.

"Hatter…" She whispered softly, her voice still cracking. Hatter jumped as though burned. Had he crossed a line? Was she awake? She had called for him, did that mean she missed him? He was so confused it was driving him mad! "Mad as a hatter…" He chuckled to himself. Finally, he made up his mind. He would try to wake her himself.

He brushed his hand across her cheek, wiping her tears away, and kissed her nose.

"Alice?" He said gently. Her eyes fluttered again, and opened a little. She looked straight at him, his face less than an inch from his.

"What a wonderful dream…" She whispered softly, her hand reaching up to touch his face, "A dream I've had every night since I left… But never so real…"

Hatter was unable to speak, he was so shocked. _Dreaming of me? Every night?_He smiled and smoothed her hair.

"But Alice-" He began, only to be interrupted by a hand to his lips.

"You're so warm, how can this be so real?" She asked. "If my dreams are going to be so real, I expect a kiss from you." She said

Hatter fidgeted. Should he do it? He didn't want her to wake up and think him a cad… Until she gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She pressed her lips to his, making his mind go blank. Such soft lips she had… He pulled her closer to his body, pressing his lips more firmly to hers, kissing her with a passion he didn't realize he held.

The blanket slid off Alice, landing around her waist, and Hatter couldn't help but slide his hands down her back, he warm, pale skin was also soft, he hadn't realized such things were possible!

Suddenly, a sharp knock reverberated through the room. Hatter jumped away from Alice quickly, his face turning a deep red.

"Huh?" Alice blinked as she fell back on the bed, glaring at Hatter for dropping her, "What's going-?"

Hatter quickly covered her and stepped away from the bed, just as the door opened and Mirana drifted through it.

"Alice! You're awake!" She cried happily, her arms high in the air beside her head.

Alice looked around, still somewhat foggy.

"I'm-I'm… Awake?" She asked softly, feeling the bedding and her hair to be sure. Realization hit home, and her eyes snapped up to the Hatter, still blushing in the corner. Her cheeks turned pink and she stuttered for a moment.

"Oh dear…" She muttered softly.

"What was that dear?" Mirana asked, and Alice shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm so glad to be back! She said, smiling at the White Queen.

"Well of course you are!" Mirana said, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Now, we have much work to do, shall we get started?" She asked Alice, who nodded and stood, wrapping the sheet around her and following the Queen through the door. As she left, she glanced back at the Hatter, fidgeting in the corner, ashamed.

Alice felt bad, how could she have done that to her best friend…

* * *

**I am SO sorry I took so long to update! But I will try to get better about it I promise! And yes, M to come soon! REMEMBER I HEART REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Once more, I do not own any of the characters or Alice in Wonderland, yada yada, etc.**

**Thanks to ALL the reviewers, you guys ROCK! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Alice spent the afternoon with Mirana, going over her plans for the next day. They were to have a grand day of celebration, followed by a gorgeous ball in honor of Alice's return. But Alice could not concentrate on the swatches of colored streamer fabric and all the foods she was supposed to be tasting.

_What had just happened back there…? _She kept wondering to herself.

"Alice? Alice!" Mirana called across the room, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Lady?" She asked politely. Mirana was holding up another swatch of color.

"What about this one?" She asked. Alice chuckled and shook her head. It was a bright green.

"No, I think the softer colors would be drowned out by the brightness." Alice replied. She'd been lounging on a chair for almost two hours, and was anxious to see Hatter again, she had to make things right.

"Lady Mirana, would it be quite alright if I went and found Hatter? I haven't seen him in so long, and I'd only just woken up when you came to fetch me." Alice asked sweetly, trying not to blush. Mirana looked out the window, noticing how late it was.

"Oh my, yes you may child, I've had you in here much too long! Go, have fun!" Mirana said, smiling and shooing Alice towards the door. Alice smiled and left her with a small curtsy, and hurried down the hall. She found the Hatter sulking in the garden, near the maze.

"Hatter?" She said softly, approaching the bench he was sitting on and placing her hand on his shoulder. She could hear him mumbling to himself as she got closer.

"Stupid stupid stupid…" He was mumbling over and over, his face buried in his hands. She shook him gently, but he would not move.

"Hatter, talk to me right this second!" Alice said firmly, walking around to face him. She knelt on the grass and pulled his hands from his face, attempting to meet his eyes. He kept shifting them one way or another to avoid looking at her.

She let go of his hands, a frustrated sound escaping her lips. Alice stood and paced in front of him.

"I may not have realized I was awake, but don't you think I wanted it if I was dreaming something as mad as that?" Alice cried, flinging her arms up in the air as she spoke. Hatter lifted his head to look at her, his eyes tinged with blue, suffering for what he'd done to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt Alice, the Alice, the slaying Alice, Alice the champion of Mamoreal, Alice-"

"HATTER!" Alice cried.

"I'm fine…" He whispered.

Alice fell to her knees in front of him once more, and took his face in her small soft hands. He couldn't resist pressing his face closer to them. Looking up into his eyes, Alice pleaded with her own.

"Please believe me, Hatter, you did nothing wrong by me." She said softly, but he flicked his eyes away once more. Alice, determined to make him realize this was foolish, followed his big, beautiful eyes and stared straight into them.

"Tarrant, you listen to me, stop this, right now!" She said, and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him as passionately as she possibly could. Hatter stopped breathing for half a second, surprised, and pulled her into his arms. He cradled her as their lips touched, their lips danced. He pulled back after a few moments, breathless.

"Alice, please, do not cause yourself pain on my behalf…" He pleaded. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"I am in pain, Tarrant Hightop, simply because you have stopped kissing me." She pouted. Hatter groaned and kissed her again, his hands roaming her back through the thin slip of a thing Mirana had lent her. _I really need to make her a dress… _He thought as his hands slipped down her thigh. She whimpered against him, and he panicked, removing his hand.

"Sorry…" He muttered. She grabbed his hand and put it back.

"Don't be a twit." She whispered and kissed him again. He slipped his hand beneath the skimpy little fabric and up her side. She shuddered softly. She didn't care if someone stumbled across them, she wanted the Hatter, and nothing was going to stop her. His hand brushed her breast and she gasped softly.

His breath hissed in his throat, he'd never seen or felt such soft, warm skin before, not in all his years of hatting and dress making. Alice sat up and wrapped herself around him, locking her legs around his back and pressing her body to his.

"Make me yours, Tarrant, please?" She begged him. Hatter's mind spun, he loved her, wanted her more than anything… But did she feel the same?

"Do you love me, Alice?" He asked, his eyes a soft shade of purple. Alice pressed closer, lifting herself up over him.

"Does that really matter right now?" She asked, her mind lost in what they were doing. Hatter was saddened to hear her say that.

"I guess not…" He said softly, lifting her off his lap. He kissed her forehead and set her on the bench, before picking up his hat.

"There are important matters I must discuss with the March Hare on tea tomorrow…" He said absently and, placing the hat on his head, walked back towards the castle.

Alice groaned and pulled her knees up to her chest. _What have I done?_ She asked herself, and began to cry.

* * *

**Short I know, but I promise it will get better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN MY DEAR READERS! FUTTERWACKENW WITH JOY FOR I AM BACK! (Disclaimer, I do not own Alice in Wonderland, unfortunately I couldnt afford to lol) **

**A HUGE thank you to Illuminate the Shadows, I appreciate your comments on my work! And thank you to every single reader/reviewer, I lurv you all! **

**(thank you to those who pointed out that I spelled Hatter's name weird, Ive been on painkillers for a few days and for some reason thought his name was Terrance lol)  
**

**And now, the mix, Chapter Six!**

* * *

Alice watched from her balcony as Hatter swung a colorful tablecloth over the tea table in the courtyard. He'd been quiet and distant from her for nearly three days…

"What's wrong with me…?" She asked herself quietly.

"Same thing was wrong with you the last time you were here." A deep voice said from the windowsill, making her jump.

"Absolem!" She cried, and leaned against the windowsill, propping her head on her elbows. "What brings you to me today?" She asked him.

Fluttering his beautiful blue wings, Absolem huffed, "Who said I came to see you?" He asked indignantly, then seeing the hurt look on her face, he continued, "However, seeing as you've found yourself in yet another problem, I may as well give you a bit of advice."

"That would be most welcome…" Alice sighed. Her eyes wandered towards the courtyard, where hatter was placing cups of different size, shape and color all around the table. He dropped a cup and, cursing himself, picked up the pieces gingerly.

"It seems as though you are afraid to say something?" Absolem asked her. She blinked.

"Afraid?" She questioned. "I'm not afraid, I just don't know whether I love him the way he seems to love me."

Absolem shook his head and snapped, "You must get your head on straight, Alice, one of you must have some sense in those thick skulls of yours. It seems Tarrant has already found his."

Alice frowned. Did she love him? She tried to picture a life with him. Images of small, Hatter-like children with her eyes invaded her vision. She saw Hatter holding her close, giving her every care he possibly could. He may be addled at some times, but she could see him being a caring, loving father and husband… Her chest warmed and suddenly she smiled. Absolem was right.

She grinned at Absolem as she jumped up. "Thanks Absolem!" She cried as she ran from the room. She had to find Hatter! Her skirts fluttered as she descended the stairs in a hurry. She whisked herself around the halls of the castle, running for the Tea Garden.

Turning another corner, she ran into someone.

"Oh, beg pardon, I'm just in an awful hurry." Alice said breathlessly, looking up as she apologized to the one she'd nearly knocked over. And suddenly wished she had kept going.

"Why Alice, just the person I was looking for." The Knave of Hearts, Ilosovic Stayne, stood staring down at her with a hungry look on his face. "Are we off to find another man's life to ruin?" He asked her, his voice soft and cruel.

"How did you-" she began.

"Why all I had to do was bribe the gatekeepers. Mirana really should pay them more." He said, a sneer on his face. Alice knew he was lying. No one under Mirana's payroll would ever betray her. The Knave had more than likely killed the gatekeeper. Alice felt a pang of sympathy for the poor young frog.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, looking away from him.

Stayne grabbed her hair, yanking her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"I want what you denied me in the Red Queen's castle." He snarled, his putrid breath and yellow teeth only inches from her face. Alice opened her mouth to scream, and Stayne slipped a leather gag between her teeth.

"Little wretch." He growled, and threw her over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows with her.

Downstairs, the Hatter was still having tea with the March Hare and Mallymkin. He looked up to the window he had seen Alice watching him from. Now empty, he stared blankly at the window.

* * *

**I fixed the typo~~~~Sorry it was so short, I just moved and I'm still unpacking, but I promise I will get better at the whole updating issue! *throws heart confetti at all of you* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok my wonderful fans, I know I know, Ive been very naughty and have not updated. BUT I AM HERE AGAIN WITH AN UPDATE! **

**Thanks to Niphuria and AndieGibbs09 for pushing me into my next update, it helps to have people remind me that they want more! **

**And now splendid heaven, Chapter 7!

* * *

**

Stayne dragged Alice along through the castle, carefully avoiding anyone that might see them. Once outside, he pushed her to the ground. Whistling, he raised his hand. Alice turned her face to the sky, as well as she could with the Knave's foot on her back holding her down.

A rope appeared from the sky, seemingly on its own, tied to nothing. Stayne grabbed Alice by her hand and took the rope in his other. He tugged twice and the rope began to ascend, pulling them both upward. Alice's feet left the ground, her only anchor, the Knave's hand. She began to shake and called for help.

Laughing, Stayne shook her, as though to drop her and she screamed.

"No one can hear you, girl!" He laughed as they rose higher. They went through the clouds and Alice began to see different colors, and twinkling lights within them. She looked through a particularly purple haze _(Hatter...)_ and saw a dark shape. As they grew closer, Alice knew it to be a ship. Te exact one that she had been on before it sank.

Alice's heart began to hammer. Had Stayne done this to mock her? Goosebumps covered her arms as they neared the hull. They grew closer to the bow, where the rope seemed to be anchored. She could see odd, animal looking creatures bustling about the ship.

Stayne pulled them aboard once the rope had reached the railings, tossing her onto the deck like a sack. "Oof!" She mumbled as her stomach hit the planks with a soft thump. Her hair in her face, she pushed herself up on her knees and looked around.

The creatures were hideous. Their faces were doglike, with fangs longer than her arm. They looked at her through sickly green eyes. The fur on their faces was patchy, appearing to have fallen out in places due to long lives of drooling non-stop.

Alice was not able to get much more of her bearings, as Stayne dragged her from the floor by her hair. "Come with me little chit, you are mine now." He growled and stalked off into the cabins with her flailing behind him on the floor. She cried out in pain as her shoulder hit the door Stayne dragged her through. Alice squirmed madly, attempting to dislodge his hand from her hair, without luck.

Stayne threw her into an empty cabin. I'll be back later to take care of you." He sneered as he closed and locked the door. Alice shivered and backed away from it. Taking in her surroundings, she recognized the room as one of the shipmates she had talked to. He had helped her transition to a life in the sea. Now he was gone… There was a tiny bed and a broken, waterlogged dresser near her, as well as a broken stool. She slumped onto the bed, burying her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

_Meanwhile..._

Hatter sat alone at his tea table. His head down, he stared at his teacup. It wasn't an amazing teacup, just a small ivory colored cup with a small handle, the rim covered in blue vines. No, not an amazing cup. Just something he could stare at, thinking, pondering.

"Why can Alice not love me?" He asked. Mirana, silently appearing behind him the moment before he spoke, now walked forward and sat beside him.

"She does not know she loves you." Mirana said softly. "She is afraid to know."

Hatter smiled a wistful smile. "How then, can one make someone unafraid to love?" He asked her, his eyes dilating from one size to another as they changed colors. Sorrow mixed with puzzlement dripped from his voice.

Mirana took his bandaged fingers in her hand. "By not giving up, my dear Tarrant." She whispered softly. She picked up an empty cup, and held it in both hands. "That's all she needs."

Hatter picked up the tea kettle, and began to pour Mirana some tea.

"How… I do not understand." He said as the cup became full. Mirana raised her cup to her lips as he put the kettle back on its holder.

"Don't let her go, Tarrant." She said. Hatter's eyes stopped and he stared at Mirana.

He jumped up, knocking his chair over, and with a clumsy bow began to walk away.

"Excuse me, Highness, I must find Alice and speak with her." He said. Before he reached the door, he stopped and turned, his eyes far away. "Thank you, Highness, for your advice." He said, and disappeared into the castle.

He walked swiftly towards Alice's room, hoping she would be there and not in the maze, where it would take him hours to find her. Just before he reached her room, the frogs that guarded the hall bounded towards him.

"Master Hightopp!" They cried in unison, and nearly toppled him over as they neared him at top speed.

"What the devil?" He cried exasperated. The frogs stopped and stood frightened in front of him, trembling. "Well, come on, out with it!"

The taller of the frogs stepped forward. "Master Hightopp! It's Alice, sir!" He cried. Hatter's breath hitched. Slowly, he breathed in and spoke again.

"What…about her?" He asked them, grabbing the frog by the shoulders. "What about Alice?"

The smaller frog flailed his arms. "She was taken, Master Hightopp! I seen it with my own eyes!"

Rage boiled through Hatter, as his gaze flicked to the flailing frog.

"TAKEN BY WHO?" He roared. The frog cringed and backed away. Hatter, dropping the first frog straightened, balling his fists. The tall frog stammered, trying to speak and finally, his voice broke through.

"Ilosovic Stayne, Master Hightopp…"

The Mad Hatter's roar of rage and pain was heard throughout the castle. Outside in the gardens, Mirana shivered from the sound.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Hope everyone liked the new chapter! Remember REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! THEY BRING MORE CHAPTERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ZOMG I AM BACK AGAIN! I am SO sorry I took so long, but alas, writer's block and pregnancy have gotten the best of me! My dear readers, thank you for being so faithful and loving! **

**A special thanks to Ivyforever, dogsrplayful, and Flynfreako! You guys are all awesome, and thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Now please don't hate, it's Chapter 8!  
**

* * *

"I am unsure, Lady Mirana, all I know is we _must_ find Alice!" He cried. Mirana looked at him, once again close to tears, his hair more disheveled than ever. Even the color in his face had paled.

After Alice had gone missing the week before, the entire kingdom had been searching for her. No one had seen hide nor hair of her. Mirana only hoped her hide was safely where it belonged, still attached to her.

On the ship, Alice's hide was in fact still attached to her, but in her situation she was wishing it were elsewhere. She now lay on her back, scantily clad and tied to her old bunk, with Ilosovic Stayne standing over her, practically drooling. He had come to her room at least three times since she arrived on the boat, and stared at her. Alice knew exactly what he wanted.

She looked away and tried to ignore him. Stayne's hand stung her face as he backhanded her.  
"Look at me, girl!" He said, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him. He grinned down at her, his hatred for her showing in his dark, cold eyes. His attentions to her unnerved her, making her shudder. A stray hand of Stayne's ventured too close to her mouth as he stroked her cheek, and she bit down on the grubby finger, rewarding her with a cry of surprise and pain.

Stayne grabbed a fistful of her hair and tilted her head harshly towards him.  
"Do that again, and I will make certain you never see your precious HATTER again!" He roared in her face, spittle and the stench of his breath hitting her harshly in the face.

Down by the castle, Hatter was questioning the frogs by the main gate. One of them had a colorful knot growing quite nicely atop his shiny green head, and the second had a purpling eye. Impatiently, Hatter poked and prodded the one with the black eye.  
"Where did they go?" He nearly shouted, trying to keep his temper in check. His eyes spasmodically shifted color, size and shape. Mirana watched from a short distance as the Mad Hatter began to lose more of his already dwindled mind.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said softly, "Tarrant…"  
Hatter calmed, but not by much. He waited, fidgeting for the frogs to answer. The frog with a knot on his head, shook his head a little, trying to make the spots disappear, and pointed up. Hatter rolled his eyes.  
"How in the name of Underland did they go up and manage to disappear so quickly?" Hatter cried. The frog leaned against the stone pillar connecting the two gates. The black eyed frog hobbled slowly to the grass, and pointed straight up.  
"A rope, sire." He said. Hatter grew quiet and still as a statue. For what seemed like hours, Hatter was silent. When he spoke, it was with a clear, calm voice.  
"Mirana, where is the Jabberwocky?" He asked. Everybody in the vicinity gasped.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I had to throw something out before all you readers ate me! Keep reviewing so I keep writing please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back! And I STILL dont own any of the Alice in Wonderland characters or storylines! Sorry I have been gone so long my loving fans! **

**This one fine, Chapter 9! **

* * *

Hatter stood in the Great Hall; Mirana, Thackery, Mally and a few of the guard frogs stood around him. Some of Mirana's advisors were pleading with him.

"Please, sir you cannot mean to do this! The Jabberwocky must stay asleep or we will no longer be safe!" The fish to Mirana's right cried, his gills flapping frantically as he slid about on the floor.

"Alice is what matters now!" Hatter snapped at the fish. Afraid, the fish slid himself behind Mirana.

Mirana was standing daintily, attempting not to let her daintiness drop in order to beg and plead with Hatter. She knew it would make no difference. He was going after Alice, no matter what it took. Mirana could only stand by and hope she could help keep this situation from exploding in everyone's faces.

"Tarrant, isn't there any other way we could do this?" She asked him quietly, though she already knew the answer.

"I am sorry, Mirana, but we must save Alice!" Hatter said, finishing with the buckle on his scabbard. He looked at the Queen and bowed softly. "I will do my best to be rid of the Jabberwocky as soon as Alice is safe, m'lady." Hatter said and walked out the door to the colorful horse, its colors ranging from bright yellows and greens to blues, reds and pinks, standing outside awaiting his rider. Hatter stood next to the horse and patted its head.

"Can you be swift, Krakl?" Hatter asked the horse. Butting its head against his chest, Krakl responded, her voice soft and quiet.

"For you and your love, Hatter, I can race the drop of a hat." She nickered. Hatter patted her neck and mounted.

"Then let us race." He said gruffly and urged her on. Krakl took off, and the two were out of sight before Mirana could say goodbye.  
They rode swiftly through the Flower Patch, past the Checkered Road and headlong into the Haunted Woods. They had to slow their pace as they went deeper into the woods. Krakl could not navigate the tangled roots as easily if she were going too quickly. Hatter's nerves were on edge as soon as they had entered the woods, and nearly shattered when he heard the growl of the Jabberwocky.  
Ahead of them, there was a thick grove of large, thick-trunked trees, shining in the dim light. Metal trees. Hatter recalled hearing of Lady Mirana creating a new tree, one which could grow as a metal instead of having to mine it. She had grown tired of the people saying money doesn't grow on trees, and had put a stop to it. He saw copper, gold and nickel trees, and as he entered the grove, saw the enormous trunks of iron and steel.

Krakl stopped and snorted in fear. Ahead of them, at the base of the trees, was a tangle of roots, some from all the trees had gathered and tangled themselves around into a prison. And there, ensnared beneath them, lay the Jabberwocky, it's eyes cold and full of hate. Along its back, embedded between the Jabberwocky's vertebrae, was the Vorpal sword. Hatter swallowed hard and cleared his throat. A gruff, vicious voice answered.

"What do you want, little wretch?" It asked angrily. Hatter sat tall on Krakl's back.

"I need your help." He said firmly, gripping Krakl's reins until his knuckles paled.

The roar that could be heard through the woods, past the Checkered Road, through the Flower Patch and into the doors of the White Castle, almost sounded like laughter.

* * *

**I love you all, and I love reviews! :)**


End file.
